Brenda's Boy Trouble/Part 3
The Smurfs were doing their usual things when they saw Brenda return from her flight over the forest, landing in the center of the village. Smurfette greeted Brenda as she arrived. "So how did it go, Brenda?" "Oh, he said that he would take me to the ball," Brenda answered, sounding ecstatic. "I couldn't believe that he would be that willing to go with me." "Quelle chance, mademoiselle," Painter said. "You were very fortunate that such a young man that you smurfed after would be so willing." "Well, I knew that he couldn't resist such a beautiful face like yours, Brenda," Vanity said. "You could almost make me jealous if it weren't for the fact that I'm already that beautiful." "I hate being that beautiful," Grouchy said. "This smurf is pleased to know of your good fortune, Brenda," Empath said. "You deserve to have someone recognize you for the young woman that you are and not what that young man wishes you to be." "Oh, but I still feel so plain and ordinary," Brenda said. "I'm going to need some help being the best that I can be so I wouldn't feel so out of place with my date." "I'm sure that we can help you there, Brenda," Smurfette said. "Come smurf some time with us so we can make you smurf your best when you meet him at the ball tonight." "Oh, I would like to very much, Smurfette," Brenda said. Empath stood with Polaris, Tapper, and Duncan McSmurf as Smurfette took Brenda to give her some beauty tips. "I'm so proud of what the little lassie has smurfed with the lad that she smurfed after in the forest," Duncan said. "At the very least it's a start, Duncan," Tapper said. "I will pray for her, that her night with this young man will be a pleasant one without anything that will ruin it." "This one would be interested to know more about this Brenda and how she got involved with the Smurfs," Polaris requested. "Brenda was a much younger witch when we first smurfed into her a few years before Empath came home, Polaris," Tapper said. "From Narrator's recollections, she was smurfed up by a very mean schoolmistress named Miss Snarly who berated her for not smurfing up to being an evil witch like her classmates. She gave Brenda an ultimatum to turn a songbird into a bat by sundown or else she would be expelled from Witch's School." "And even from the standards of the Smurfs when they saw her trying to accomplish her class assignment, she was not doing pretty well in that," Empath said. "Absosmurfly not, laddie," Duncan said. "Papa Smurf took the little witch into our village to teach her about how to do good with her abilities, but Miss Snarly came along and decided to smurfnap Papa Smurf and take him away to smurf some experiments on him. Brenda came to his rescue and smurfed Miss Snarly into the river by turning her broomstick into an anvil, causing that evil witch to lose her powers for a year." "Every Smurf was pleased with how Brenda turned out, Duncan," Tapper said. "Everyone, that is, except for Brainy, who was smurfed into a pig by Brenda and then later smurfed into a chicken by Miss Snarly. The only thing he was glad about when it came to the little witch was when she was gone." "And now the little lassie is growing up and finding laddies to be her heart's fancy now," Duncan said. "I could only wish to be smurfing in the world of giants to know what that part is like." "This smurf is still a little apprehensive about this young man whom she is going to the Broomstick Ball with, Duncan," Empath said. "This is where this smurf could wish to have Papa Smurf's wisdom on hand to be able to advise her what she should do as a young woman." "We'll just have to let the Almighty guide her to knowing what she ought to do in that smurfumstance, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. ----- It was about sundown that Jeanty arrived with his cat at the door of his master Severus' hovel, which looked just about as rundown as the one Gargamel had lived in. "Of all the places I have to live in as an apprentice, it has to be one of those that even my uncle Adelbert wouldn't want to live in," Jeanty grumbled. "But then, I wouldn't want to live with him for the rest of my life. He's too much of a goody two-shoes to really teach me anything useful." Rascal meowed a reply that sounded like he would rather not live with Jeanty's uncle Adelbert either. He came to see that Severus was dressed up in a fancy robe with gloves and a special cape with a high collar. "Well, it's about time you arrived, you lazy lout," Severus snarled, grabbing the bucket out of Jeanty's hand. "Give me my fungus." Jeanty laughed. "What an outfit you got going there, Master Severus! What are you planning to do with that?" "Well, an important wizard like me has to look his best if he's going to serve as a chaperone at the Broomstick Ball, and maybe win back the respect that he lost at the Academy," Severus explained. "And who knows...maybe I might even put in a good word for you with Dean Albus. Just maybe." "Dean Albus? That old moldy fruit?" Jeanty sneered. "What that Academy needs is fresh new blood to run things, to teach the young wizards what they really need to learn if they're going to be true sorcerers." "That will happen only if I can get my foot back in the door of the Academy, and then I'll teach people like Dean Albus some things that they wish they had never kicked me out for trying to teach," Severus said. He then handed Jeanty a broom. "But here, I want you to sweep the whole hovel clean and spotless by the time that I return." "You mean that I can't come with you to the Broomstick Ball for anything?" Jeanty asked, sounding displeased. "No, you sniveling fool, lest you ruin my chances of ever returning to the good graces of the Academy," Severus ranted. "And you will do best to know your place as my apprentice. You got that?" Jeanty gulped, sounding a bit fearful. "Y-y-y-y-yes, Master Severus." He went ahead with the sweeping while Rascal looked out the window to see Severus heading out to the Sorcerer's Guild Academy on foot. Rascal noticed when Severus was gone completely, then went and tugged at his master Jeanty's pants to let him know. "Sweep the house, my foot," Jeanty said, slamming the broom down on the floor in disgust. "Well, I've got a date with the wand of my dreams, and I might as well look my best if I want to do my best as a future sorcerer." He reached into his sack and pulled out a sorcerer's cap and gown to wear. Rascal watched as his master put them on over his regular clothes. "There," Jeanty said as he made adjustments to his cap and gown, to make sure everything looked great. "I don't know what that crazy little witch actually sees in me, but I'm sure this will make an impression on her, long enough so that I can finally have the power of her wand in my hands." Both Jeanty and Rascal laughed at the thought of what was to happen that night. ----- In the Smurf Village, Brenda went through a makeover that made her look beautiful and radiant. She was now dressed with a light blue dress with white shoulders and a light blue witch's hat adorned with a wreath of white flowers, her hair nice and groomed. Painter was at this moment applying nail polish to the young witch's nails with his paintbrush. "Arc de triomphe, now this is what I call a masterupiesa," he said when he was finished with the applications. "Voila!" Every Smurf stared in stunned silence at the young woman. It was hard for them to believe that this was the same Brenda who came to them earlier. "Oh, thank you, you wonderful Smurfs," Brenda said, sounding grateful. "I couldn't have done this without you." "We've only done what we could, Brenda," Smurfette said. "You did part of the work yourself by believing that you are truly beautiful." "Aye, lassie," Duncan said. "I'm sure that the laddie will be pleased to smurf you as the fair noble maiden that you truly are." "You just got to remember that you are not a mistake, Brenda," Tapper said. "You are fearfully and wonderfully made, both inside and out, fashioned by the Maker to be a vessel of glory." "Really?" Brenda said, so taken by the compliment. "But I'm still so nervous." "If it will make you feel better, we'll come along with you to the ball," Smurfette suggested. "Would you?" Brenda asked, eager to take up the offer. "Believe me, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Jokey answered, laughing. "Oh, gosh, we're going to the Broomstick Ball with Brenda tonight," Clumsy said, sounding excited. "I hate the Broomstick Ball," Grouchy said. Smurfette then turned to Empath. "Oh, Empath, I know it's too much to ask of you since you're still in charge of the village while Papa Smurf is gone, but may I...?" "Of course, Smurfette, you and three of your fellow Smurfs may go with Brenda, as long as the four of you be careful," Empath replied. "Oh, thank you, Empath," Smurfette said, throwing her arms around Empath and kissing him. "I'm sure that we can smurf very good care of ourselves while we're gone." "We'll be here praying, or at least I will be, my dear Smurfette, for you and your friends and for Brenda and her date," Tapper said. "Don't be smurfing things that I wouldn't smurf, lassie," Duncan said as a jest. Smurfette giggled. "I'm sure that we will be discreet among the humans, Duncan," she said. Then Smurfette, Clumsy, Jokey, and Painter jumped on the back of Brenda's broomstick as she mounted it for takeoff, and soon the five of them flew out of sight. Polaris stood with Empath as they watched the five of them take off. "This one senses that you still have some apprehension over Brenda's date for the night of this musical event, Empath," Polaris noted. "This smurf can't help thinking that something is going to go wrong at this event, Polaris," Empath said. "But as much as this smurf would want to go with them to this event, this smurf has to trust that the four of them will know how to handle themselves in such an unfortunate circumstance." "But you will go forth to rescue them should they ever in a situation that they themselves cannot get themselves out of, Empath," Polaris said. "Only if this smurf should sense that such would be necessary, Polaris," Empath said. "For now, though, let's just let things happen and put our trust in the Great Ancestors to protect them and guide their safety." Polaris nodded in acceptance. "This one acknowledges and understands, Empath." ----- The Sorcerer's Guild Academy was alive that night with the sound of festive music and children gathering into the main hall on their broomsticks and magic carpets, ready to partake in the evening's events. The four Smurfs took in the sights and the sounds as Brenda flew toward one of the high windows overlooking the main hall. "Last stop, the Broomstick Ball," Brenda announced as she landed on the windowsill, letting the four Smurfs dismount from her broomstick. "Oh, I just know you're going to have a smurfy time, Brenda," Smurfette said. "I hope so, Smurfette," Brenda said. "Wish me luck." And with that, Brenda used her magic to descend down into the main hall. "Hey, this looks like fun," Jokey said as he turned his fellow Smurfs' attention toward the activity in the main hall itself, seeing the children interacting with each other, talking or showing off their magic abilities or taking in the refreshments or just dancing. "Gosh, there seems to be more young wizards here than at those Broom Ball contests," Clumsy commented. "With all those wizards smurfing by on their brooms, it's a wonder anyone can even follow the action at those games," Jokey said. "Bouillabaisse! Look who's here!" Painter said as he noticed a wizard at the refreshment table that looked rather familiar -- a wizard who looked like he would rather be elsewhere at that moment than serving any refreshments to anyone. "Uh-oh, it's that creepy Severus," Clumsy said, shuddering at the sight. Smurfette sighed. "Oh, with Severus around, we better be extra careful and smurf out of sight," she reminded her fellow Smurfs. "Yeah," Clumsy said, kneeling down to get a better look at all the action going on in the main hall. "I wonder where Brenda is, though." Painter moved his left arm, bumping into Clumsy and accidentally knocking him off the ledge. Fortunately, Clumsy grabbed onto a curtain before he fell all the way down. "Uh, look, there she is," Clumsy said, now getting a better look. "And there's also someone else with her. It's..." The other three Smurfs recognized who it was that was standing next to Brenda, dressed in a blue and white wizard's robe and hat. "Jeanty!" the four Smurfs exclaimed together. "Sacre bleu, I had no idea that her heart would be smurfed to Severus' young apprentice," Painter said, sounding surprised. "Me neither, Painter," Smurfette said. "We've got to go down and warn her." "Oh, that's going to smurf over pretty well, Smurfette," Jokey said sarcastically. "'Excuse me, Brenda, but you're smurfing to the ball with one of the Smurfs' most dangerous enemies.' You think she's going to believe that?" "I don't want to see Brenda's heart be broken, Jokey," Smurfette said. "We got to make sure she knows before something terrible happens." "I'm right with you, Smurfette," Painter said as the four of them descended carefully down the curtain to the ground. "Hey, wait for me," Clumsy said as he trailed behind the other three. ----- Meanwhile, Brenda and Jeanty were busy dancing together, with Brenda seeming to enjoy the privilege of dancing with a boy she liked, and Jeanty just staring at the wand she held in her free hand, waiting to get his hands on it. Suddenly Jeanty ended up stepping on Brenda's foot. "Ouch!" she cried out before just casually laughing it off. "Oh, you're such a...uh, spirited dancer, Jeanty." "You just have to wait and see what else I can do, Brenda," Jeanty said. "Brenda," Smurfette called out in a whisper as she and her fellow Smurfs hid themselves behind a vase. But Brenda was too busy focusing on her date to even notice. That is, until Jeanty stepped on her foot a second time. "Ouch!" she cried out. "Oh, uh, sorry, Brenda," Jeanty said, trying to soothe her feelings. "Maybe I'm just a better sorcerer-in-training than I am a dancer." Severus was distracted from his serving refreshments when he heard the voice of his apprentice in the main hall. "What? Jeanty's here?" he exclaimed. In his distraction, though, he dumped a ladle full of punch on a young wizard. "Hey!" the young wizard yelped. Severus felt his anger rising. "Oooh, I'll teach that little wretch about abandoning his duties to his master to engage in such reckless frivolity," he muttered aloud. Severus left the serving table to go out into the crowd of young wizards and witches to find Jeanty. Meanwhile, Smurfette was still trying to get Brenda's attention. "Psst, Brenda," she called out in a whisper. Unfortunately, the whisper ended up getting the attention of Severus, who then stopped and turned to see where the whisper came from. And then he noticed four Smurfs hiding behind a vase. "Smurfs!" he exclaimed softly. "What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect them to appear at this little event, and right under Dean Albus' nose at that." Severus watched as Smurfette called out, "Watch out for Jeanty, Brenda. He's not the one for you." "But you're the one for me," Severus said as he appeared right behind her and her fellow Smurfs. "SEVERUS!" the four Smurfs exclaimed. Severus tried to grab them, but the four Smurfs ended up running before he could get his hands on them. Rascal, who was lying down nearby out of sight from the dancers, awakened when he saw the Smurfs running. "After them, Rascal!" Severus called out, and soon the two of them gave chase as the four Smurfs fled from them. The young wizards and witches were started as Severus and Rascal pushed their way through them to capture the four Smurfs. Dean Albus and Merriwind noticed what was going on in the main hall at that moment. "What is that Severus doing right now?" Dean Albus asked. "I don't know, Dean," Merriwind answered. "He seems to be chasing after something. Perhaps some rats that somebody let loose within the academy." Dean Albus sniffed with disregard. "Yes, well, I hope he is able to take care of the problem before it disrupts all activities on the campus grounds," he said. Brenda and Jeanty stopped dancing long enough for the young witch to notice the four Smurfs going underneath a table to hide from Severus. "Oh, that horrible Severus is after my friends again," Brenda said. "I'll handle this, my dear," Jeanty said, snatching the wand out of Brenda's hand. "Oh, be careful, Jeanty," Brenda said, sounding concerned. Jeanty felt pleased that he finally got his hands on Brenda's magic wand. Now it was time to try it out for himself. "Something funny, something nice, dance floor, dance floor, turn to ice," Jeanty recited as he aimed the tip of the magic wand in the direction of Severus and Rascal. Suddenly Severus and Rascal found themselves sliding as the hard stone floor of the main hall turned smooth and slippery under their feet. They both screamed as they slid right into the refreshment table, upturning it and causing the punch bowl to douse him and the cat in punch. "That's funny," Jokey said, laughing as the four Smurfs popped up from under the table to see Severus' unfortunate pratfall. Brenda seemed impressed by what Jeanty could do. "Oh, my hero! That was wonderful. You're so clever and brave." Jeanty laughed. "And so cunning, too," he said, pulling the wand away from Brenda before she could even touch it again. "The wand's mine now, kid." "Give me that wand, you traitor," Severus said, grabbing onto the wand and tugging at it while it was still in Jeanty's hands. "I need it to catch Smurfs." Jeanty struggled to get it out of his master's hands. "I had it first!" he cried out. "You work for me, you nitwit," Severus said, also pulling as hard as he could. "Not anymore, you has-been!" Jeanty shot back. During the struggle, though, the wand's tip began to glow and spark as it shot out bolts of energy all over the place, causing the young wizards and witches to flee before they got hit by the bolts. Severus finally managed to pull the wand free from Jeanty's hands. "Now where are those little blue party poopers?" he asked as he looked around to see where they went. Some young wizards approached Severus, looking very upset. "You're wrecking the ball, Severus," one of them complained. "We're going to fix you, you second-rate phony," another young wizard warned. "Second-rate, am I?" Severus said, upset at being challenged by the young upstarts. "I'm a real wizard, and I will make sure you know how powerful Severus is." He then raised up the wand and recited, "Teach a lesson to those who goad, turn each boy into a toad." He aimed the tip of the wand straight at the three young wizards and suddenly a bolt of magic came out, turning the three boys into toads. Severus laughed at the mischief he had caused. "Now it is time to find those rotten little Smurfs," he said, turning his attention again toward finding them. Dean Albus and Merriwind noticed the antics going on down in the main hall. "What in the blue blazes of Inferno is going on here, Dean Albus?" Merriwind asked. "Apparently Severus is abusing our good graces with his quest for power, Merriwind," Dean Albus answered. "We're going to have to do something about this before he destroys our academy with his reckless pursuit." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Brenda's Boy Trouble chapters